She Dreamed a Paradaise
by killerqueen04
Summary: Comenzar una relación con una mentira, nunca ha sido una buena opción. La confianza en una pareja debe ser vital, ¿pero que ocurre cuando es una mentirilla piadosa? ¿Se perderá la confianza? ¿Será algo válido? Ella sólo podía rogar por encontrar el lugar y el tiempo adecuado para hablar con la verdad. IchixHime. Post Saga Hueco Mundo. No arca Fullbring
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **

Buenas a todos! Aquí me reporto con un nuevo intento de historia. Como de costumbre cuando practico la escritura automática, invento algo sin saber a donde voy a llegar o que voy a hacer, pero tengo algo más o menos planeado. Hay un poco de OOC, pero no creo que sea mucho. En esta historia, Ichigo NO pierde sus poderes shinigamis y tampoco saldrán los fullbringers y no creo que salgan los nuevos enemigos quincy, es más bien algo emocional y quizás con la Sociedad de Almas. Vean esto como mi 'regalo' de Tanabata por todo el IH que van a ver aquí ;)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece. La trama sí me pertenece.

* * *

**SHE DREAMED A PARADAISE**

**I**

Ella estaba tan jodida. Tan dulcemente jodida que ni siquiera podía detener las primeras lagrimas que dieron paso a un gran caudal. No estaba segura ni siquiera el cómo se mantenía de pie, pero al menos lo estaba logrando. No podía perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, no podía permitirse caer de rodillas y comenzar a suplicar. No, ella tenía orgullo, aunque hubiese sido pisoteado en esos momentos.

"_Inoue Orihime, esta Honorable Cámara de los 46 ha decidido que su entrada a la Sociedad de Almas será refutada irremediablemente. Su presencia en la Sociedad de Almas luego de este día será tomada como un acto de rebeldía por su parte y usted podrá ser enjuiciada y enviada junto a su camarada, Aizen Sousuke."_

Definitivamente, había que joderse. No quedaba de otra. Ella no era una chica que se enfadara a menudo, por lo general siempre se encontraba sonriente y pacífica, pero ella era humana y los humanos se enojan, se irritan ante la injusticia y ante las idioteces de algunos. Ella estaba enojada, estaba irritada ante la Cámara 46, estaba furiosa por haber tenido la osadía de señalarla como una cómplice de Aizen o de ser una traidora.

¡Ella no era una jodida traidora, por el amor a Kami! Sus manos, cerradas en puños, temblaban por la cólera que recorría su cuerpo. ¡Como deseaba gritarle a esos jueces un par de verdades! Deseaba decirles que eran unos idiotas por enjuiciarla sin ni siquiera haberle permitido el defenderse y explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Deseaba informarles que eran unos malditos incompetentes… deseaba decirles muchas cosas.

Ahh si, también deseaba decirles a todo pulmón que se fueran al infierno, ellos y la Sociedad de Almas completa.

Pero ella no podía. Yourichi-san estaba junto a ella, tratando de hacerles entrar en razón a esos imbéciles sobre la mala decisión que habían tomado. Lamentablemente para Yourichi, ella podía pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes de la sociedad de Almas, pero eso no era nada para la Cámara de los 46, los llamados "representantes del rey en la Sociedad de Almas".

Fue inútil, la cámara compuesta por 46 incompetentes shinigamis cerró la sección sin ni siquiera permitir a Yourichi contrarrestar la decisión de ellos. Ante la mirada de ambas mujeres, los jueces se retiraron y las dejaron a ambas solas, en medio de la enorme sala de juicio. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas, la antigua capitana de la segunda división no sabía cómo comenzar. La cámara de los 46 había vuelto a cometer una injusticia, anteriormente la habían cometido en contra de Urahara y los vizard y ahora la cometían en contra de Inoue.

—Orihime…

—No le diga a nadie, Yourichi-san. — la interrumpió Orihime, limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su muñeca. De forma valiente ella embozó una sonrisa y colocó un par de mechones de su cabellera naranja oscura tras de su oreja. Yoruichi no pudo dejar de pensar que esa chica era una de las humanas más fuertes que había conocido en su vida. Obviamente ella no poseía una fuerza física estupenda, pero su fortaleza espiritual y emocional era inmensa.

—Orihime, probablemente tus amigos deberían saber sobre esta decisión de la Cámara. Ellos son lo más parecido a una familia para ti y estoy segura que ellos te apoyaran. — a Yoruichi siempre se le daba bastante mal el reconfortar a otra persona. Ella era la heredera de una familia importante, había sido criada para pelear y ser fuerte, el ámbito emocional no estaba envuelto en esa crianza. Lo poco que ella conocía sobre como confortar a una persona lo había aprendido con el tiempo, observando y tomando anotaciones mentales.

—Lo sé y no pongo en duda que ellos van a apoyarme y a hacer todo lo posible para cambiar la decisión de la 'honorable' Cámara de los 46. Es eso precisamente lo que yo no quiero, Yoruichi-san. No deseo que Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y Kuchiki-san se enojen y entren en un conflicto con ellos. Ya han pasado demasiado y todo es mi culpa…

—Orihime, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de estarte culpando por algo que ya ocurrió? Orihime— Yoruichi colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Inoue, apretándolo de forma suave en señal de estima —Necesito que comprendas que lo que ocurrió nunca estuvo entre tus manos y mucho menos en tu control, Orihime. Esto es algo que Aizen planeó desde hace años, él simplemente te utilizó y estos cabrones no pueden aceptarlo. No quieren ver que tú eres inocente, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no les conviene. Si ellos aceptaran que tú, una joven humana que está **viva** fue utilizada y secuestrada por un antiguo capitán de la Sociedad de Almas significaría que su sistema de gobierno y seguridad no está funcionando de manera adecuada, es por eso que prefieren verte como una cómplice a una víctima. — explicó la antigua capitana, comenzando a caminar junto a una enojada Inoue.

— ¡Pero eso no es justo, Yoruichi-san! Yo hice todo lo que pude por curar a todos los shinigamis que estuvieron heridos, yo les pedí disculpas a Yamamoto-sama y aun así ellos…

—Y aun así ellos han decidido dejarte en el exilio. Lo sé, Orihime, sé que esto no es justo pero ya me he acostumbrado a este tipo de decisiones. Le hicieron lo mismo a Kisuke, a Shinji y a todos los chicos que hoy en día componen los 'vizards'. — Inoue asintió, había olvidado por completo que ella no era la única que había sido exiliada de por vida de la Sociedad de Almas, también habían exiliado a Shinji-san, Urahara-san y Tessai-san, aparte de todos los vizards. Ella no estaba sola en todo esto, aunque eso no significaba que se sintiera reconfortada.

— ¿Pero qué ocurrirá conmigo, Yoruichi-san? Urahara-san y Shinji-san al menos eran capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas cuando fueron exiliados y pudieron continuar, pero yo soy una humana. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando yo muera? ¿Qué me pasará? ¿Me convertiré en un hollow?— el sólo pensarlo la horrorizaba. ¡Ella no deseaba volverse un hollow!

La antigua capitana suspiró, antes de negar la cabeza —No, Orihime, jamás permitiríamos que te conviertas en un hollow. He de suponer que el idiota de Kisuke encontrará alguna forma, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Kisuke podría crear algún tipo de gigai o quien sabe que podría tener en mente en cuanto le explique la situación— la mujer palmeó la espalda de la joven recién exiliada. — ¿Y aun quieres mantener esto en secreto?— a ella no le parecía una buena idea el mantener oculto todo lo ocurrido en ese día, pero ella no podía obligar a Inoue a tomar una decisión que ella no quisiera.

Orihime, aun caminando con la cabeza gacha, meditó por unos segundos su respuesta. Si ella le comentaba algo a sus amigos, en especial a Kurosaki-kun, lo que haría sería empeorar las cosas. Estaba segura (podía apostar su alma a ello) que Kurosaki-kun se enojaría muchísimo y conociéndolo como le conocía él iría a la Sociedad de Almas y se enfrentaría a la Cámara de los 46. Kurosaki Ichigo era un héroe para la Sociedad de Almas, pero ella sabía muy bien que si Kurosaki-kun retaba a la cámara, él sólo conseguiría que le exiliaran y quizás que le sellaran sus poderes. Ella no podría imaginarse lo que sería de su adorado shinigami sustituto sin sus poderes. Por esa sencilla razón, ella no podía permitir que sus compañeros conocieran su destino final.

—Si, por favor Yoruichi-san no diga nada sobre esto— pidió una vez más, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. De alguna forma, el saber que Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san la ayudarían, hacia que ella se sintiera reconfortada. Al menos no estaba sola.

Joder, ¿a quién ella engañaba? ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ya nada iba a ser lo mismo. Cuando se es un creyente y se sabe que si se '_era una persona buena y se hace todo de forma correcta'_ se irá al paraíso (en este caso a la Sociedad de Almas, que no era precisamente un paraíso pero que era más o menos lo más cercano al lugar de 'descanso' para la vida eterna) la vida tiene un poco de sentido.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía ahora ella? Viviría por toda la eternidad en el mundo humano, siendo una exiliada. Claro, prefería eso a vivir en Hueco Mundo como un hollow, pero aun así no le gustaba del todo. Si ella estaba exiliada, eso significaba que ella no podría encontrar a su hermano Sora en la otra vida, tampoco podría ver a Tatsuki-chan y al resto de sus amigas. Tampoco podría ayudar a Kurosaki-kun o a Kuchiki-san, mucho menos podría entrar a la cuarta división.

Ella estaba completamente jodida.

* * *

Orihime entrecerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y observaba el techo de su habitación. Durante esos días ella había estado tan deprimida que tomó un par de yenes de sus ahorros para comprar pintura y decoraciones para su habitación. Quizás si pintaba y decoraba de otra manera su cuarto, ella se sentiría más animada.

No, ella no se había sentido animada luego de haber pintado su habitación de verde esperanza y azul turquesa. Tampoco había sentido alegría de vestir su cama con unas hermosas mantas florales. No había nada que la hiciera sentir animada, aunque eso no significaba que ella se la pasaba llorando o lamentándose por estar exiliada, simplemente significaba que sus ánimos estaban por el suelo.

Quizás, solo quizás, con el tiempo ella se acostumbraría y se sentiría animada y feliz. Tampoco era algo tan malo, se decía a sí misma, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san y Matsumoto-san podían visitarle, no era como si la Cámara de los 46 fuera a prohibirles a ellos sus visitas.

A veces Tsubaki-kun salía de sus horquillas y le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar por completo a los 'hijos de puta' de la Sociedad de Almas, pero eso no era una opción. Ella continuaba ayudando a Kurosaki-kun cada vez que un hollow atacaba en Karakura y no se veía sí misma volviéndose en la enemiga de sus amigos. Joder, eso le provocaba risa. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía culpa de que ella hubiese sido exiliada y ella no tenía una justificación como para despertar un día y decir _"a la mierda todo, me voy de Karakura y jodanse"_ eso sólo la haría sentir como una ignorante.

Mientras observaba las estrellas fosforescentes que había pegado en el techo de su habitación, Orihime se mordía sus labios mientras recordaba que ya había pasado más de dos años desde que la habían exiliado. Ya se encontraba en el último año escolar y debía comenzar a pensar a que universidad asistir. Claro, aun tenía tiempo, el curso apenas comenzaba, pero los días últimamente estaban pasando demasiado rápidos como para no ir pensando en su futuro. Su futuro, sí aun tenía uno.

Aun sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, pero ella se las arreglaba de maravilla el pretender que todo estaba bien. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía sospechar que ella mentía sobre su estado de ánimo, así que tenía la gran suerte de no tenerlos preguntándoles sobre cómo se sentía. Aceptaba que Kurosaki-kun estaba mucho más sobreprotector que de costumbre, pero eso era algo normal en él.

El primer día de clases un nuevo estudiante había tratado de conseguir su número de celular y una cita, pero ella, de una manera muy educada, le dijo que no estaba interesada en **esas** cosas. El chico, Hayuri o algo así, había insistido un par de veces más, pero antes que ella pudiera repetirle nuevamente que no estaba interesada, ¡ZAS! Kurosaki-kun apareció de la nada, le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago al pobre muchacho y se la llevó de allí a rastras. Algo a lo que ella ya se encontraba acostumbrada.

El shinigami sustituto era demasiado sobreprotector, si Tatsuki-chan no podía acompañarla al instituto en las mañanas, él se presentaba a las 7:30 de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, frente a la puerta de su apartamento para escoltarla hasta el instituto. Lo mismo ocurría en las tardes donde si su adorada mejor amiga no podía acompañarle, allí estaba él. Ya era tan común en las mañanas escuchar los dos golpes en la puerta seguido por un 'Inoue' que en ocasiones ella se encontraba mirando el reloj para que marcara las 7:30. En ocasiones ella le preparaba algún emparedado de jamón y queso (demasiado normal para sus gustos) el que él agradecía con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Inoue había tratado por todos sus medios de hacerle entender que no era necesario todo ese comportamiento (no es como si no le agradara, simplemente la hacía sentir como una carga más en la vida del shinigami) pero él simplemente se encogía de brazos y le comentaba que no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

El camino hacia el instituto siempre estaba sumergido en un agradable silencio. Ambos podían sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban hombro con hombro sin que nadie estuviera preguntándole que había en sus cabezas. Quizás por eso ambos se negaban a dejar de caminar juntos por las mañanas.

Los comentarios acerca de una posible 'relación' entre la 'hermosísima idola' y del 'punk de mal carácter' eran la cotilla diaria. Muchos miraban con envidia a Ichigo mientras que unas cuantas chicas le lanzaban miradas de odio a Orihime por venir acompañada con el guapísimo Kurosaki-sempai.

Nadie imaginaba que lo único que ellos hacían era caminar en silencio y brindarse apoyo en silencio. Orihime ahora no sentía celos de Kuchiki-san, por que Kurosaki-kun le estaba demostrando que ella también era importante para él. No necesitaba que él se lo dijera para que ella lo supiera. Ellos tenían una especie de lazo que se había creado de manera silenciosa y que ahora era incapaz de romperse. Y eso de cierto modo le provocaba un sinfín de reacciones a Orihime. Sentía tristeza de saber que en algún momento eso se iría a la mismísima mierda cuando él tuviese que irse a la Sociedad de Almas y ella tuviera que quedarse atrás por estar exiliada.

Ellos no necesitaban hablar para darse cuenta de cuando uno de ellos estaba preocupado o disgustado. Se movían de manera sincronizada y en uno que otro momento durante las clases sus vistas se conectaban. No se avergonzaban cuando uno encontraba al otro observándole, sino que tenían un _no sé qué_ que de cierta forma provocaba que todo a su alrededor se detuviera y dejara de existir. En ocasiones sus manos se rozaban cuando caminaban y a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

A muchos de sus amigos le sorprendía ver como ellos, en total silencio y armonía preparaban su almuerzo compartido. Sus manos jamás tropezaban mientras servían los contenedores o se pasaban los platos y los palillos de madera. Era algo nunca antes visto. Sin duda alguna era algo demasiado raro.

Al comienzo, hacia un año atrás, a todos sus amigos le alarmaba (y en muchas ocasiones se burlaban) por la extraña relación de ambos. Verlos a los dos solos en el cine o comiendo ramen sentados a la orilla del rio mientras el sol se ponía eran las acciones que una pareja de novios llevarían a cabo. Pero ellos no eran novios (lo repitieron por al menos cuatro meses casi a diario) y por eso era extraño. Pero ahora, verlos caminando juntos o hablando sobre cualquier idiotez, era algo normal y ya a nadie le interesaba.

Y eso era bueno para ellos, por que continuaban en su pequeño y pacifico mundo.

Una exiliada y un shinigami sustituto.

Orihime volteó su cabeza al escuchar el tono predeterminado para los mensajes de texto provenientes de Kurosaki-kun.

_Kurosaki: "Q haces?"_

Sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido (no porque caminaran todos los días y tuvieran esa cercanía significaba que ella había dejado de verlo como su adorado y siempre amado shinigami) ella tecleo su respuesta luego de meditarla por un par de segundos.

_Inoue: "Nada, observando las estrellas pegadas en el techo de mi habitación :p"_

La chica cerró su celular y aguardó por unos minutos a que su adorado shinigami respondiera.

_Kurosaki: "Aburrida x.x quieres caminar un rato?"_

Orihime se rió en voz baja, antes de sentarse en su cama y observar la hora. Era casi las nueve de la noche y Kurosaki-kun le estaba pidiendo salir a caminar. Tenía dos simples opciones, podía mover su trasero e ir a cambiarse de ropa o quedarse acostada en su mullida cama y continuar observando las estrellas hasta quedarse dormida.

Era más que obvia la decisión que ella había tomado.

_Inoue: "Claro! :D"_

_Kurosaki: "Bien =)"_

* * *

Luego de caminar y dirigirse un par de palabras, los dos se encontraban sentados en su rincón predilecto, aquel que se encontraba frente al río. Ichigo tenías sus manos tras de su cabeza, mientras que Orihime se encontraba acostada con sus manos cruzadas frente a su estomago. Los dos estaban sumergidos en un agradable silencio, el mismo que fue roto por Inoue.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?— llamó ella, observando con el rabillo del ojo al joven shinigami con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— cuestionó en voz baja Orihime.

—Adelante, Inoue— respondió él.

Este era un tema complicado, pero era uno que ella siempre había deseado entablar con él. —C-cuando tú seas un shinigami 'tiempo completo', ¿volverás a Karakura con regularidad?— Ichigo frunció el ceño, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, Inoue. Supongo que solo regresaré cuando haya problemas con hollows y eso. — no tenía ni una idea de por qué ella sacaba ese tema.

—Ohh— murmuró ella, dibujando una mueca en sus hermosas facciones que solo colocaba cuando estaba desilusionada. Él no era bueno con los nombres, pero si era bueno recordando las expresiones de las personas, y a esa chiquilla de cabello naranja oscuro que estaba frente a él no sólo reconocía cuando ella le mentía sino cuando se encontraba desilusionada. Tenía algo que hacía que él lo captara de inmediato. Sus ojos grises dejaban de brillar y su voz se volvía suave.

— ¿Por?—

—Nada, solo curiosidad, Kurosaki-kun— respondió de forma inmediata ella. Ichigo volvió a fruncir el ceño, para luego sentarse y mirarle de manera fija y con desconfianza. _"No puedes ocultarme nada, Inoue"_

—Mientes— retó él de forma seria, sin dejar de mirarle. Orihime entrecerró sus ojos con cierto nerviosismo. Ella estaba en problemas. Cuando Kurosaki-kun miraba de esa manera, significaba que estaba desconfiado y que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

—No miento—

—Si lo haces—

—No, lo hago—

—Si lo haces—

—No lo hago— dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos —Además, si ese fuera el caso, no sería de tú incumbencia— rápidamente llevó sus manos a sus labios, tapándolos. ¡Por Kami, ella jamás le había respondido de esa manera a Kurosaki-kun!

Su respuesta no ofendió a Kurosaki, sino que le dio más motivos para desconfiar. —Si lo haces, Inoue. Me estas mintiendo. Lo veo en tus ojos y en tú actitud. Tienes exactamente cinco segundos para decirme que demonios me estas ocultando— allí no había cabida para un no.

—No lo haré— retó una vez más Inoue. Ella no podía decirle de que se trataba todo eso.

—Uno—

—No puedo decirte, Kurosaki-kun—

—Dos—

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—

—Tres—

—Kurosaki-kun, no puedo decirte—

—Cuatro—

La chica se quedó en silencio, antes de que el pronunciara en voz baja el número cinco. Ella no estaba segura de que reacción él iba a tomar y ella no podía permitir que él lo descubriera por su cuenta. Si eso ocurría, cosas terribles iban a suceder. Ella conocía el temperamento de Kurosaki-kun, sabía que él detestaba las injusticias y también sabía que él daba la vida por los suyos.

—Prométeme que no te enojaras— Orihime se sentó, arreglando su falda de estampados florales. Se sentía tan bien el no tener que tartamudear o enrojecerse cuando le hablaba a él. También adoraba el hecho de que un sábado en la noche los dos estuvieran sentados allí solos. Lo que no le agradaba era haber metido la pata como en ese momento. Ella tenía que encontrar alguna excusa de manera rápida.

Y era ahora.

—No puedo prometerte nada— comentó él. Orihime sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Una de las razones por las cuales él no podía enterarse de que ella estaba exiliada era el carácter de Kurosaki-kun. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, que él era su amigo (y su amor para toda la vida) y que probablemente cuando él se enterará en el futuro se sentiría dolido y decepcionado de que ella no confiara en él. Pero ella no podía hacerlo ahora. Ella aun no estaba preparada emocionalmente como para decirle a sus amigos y a su amor que no podía colocar un pie en la Sociedad de Almas. Ella aun estaba recuperándose de ese duro golpe y no iba a ser nada fácil tener que lidiar con un Kurosaki-kun cabreado con ganas de matar a media Sociedad de Almas con su Zangetsu por conseguir una explicación.

No, aun no.

Oh, Kami. Ella tenía solamente otro secreto bajo su poder que podía ser revelado en esos momentos y quizás él se tranquilizaría. Y también podía provocar que él se alejara de ella por completo. Tragando seco y diciéndose a sí misma un '_aquí vamos'_, Orihime combatió su rubor. —M-me gustas, K-kurosaki-kun—

Ichigo la observó sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de asentir. Probablemente ahora se levantaría y le diría que él no sentía lo mismo y con eso culminaría toda su gran amistad. Ella se marcharía a su apartamento y lloraría lo que no había llorado cuando se enteró de su destino. Para su sorpresa, Kurosaki-kun se acercó a ella y posó de manera torpe sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue la sensación más extraña y al mismo tiempo eléctrica. Ellos estaban con sus labios unidos, con sus ojos abiertos, observándose. El corazón de Inoue dio un salto y en una medida de confianza cerró sus ojos y se acercó un poco más a él. Ella jamás había besado a un chico y por como Kurosaki-kun estaba reaccionando, suponía que él era tan novato como ella.

Algo dentro de ella le obligó a entreabrir los labios y con eso dio paso a un beso más o menos verdadero. No era como en las películas, donde los protagonistas se besaban con una pasión increíble en su primer beso. Ellos eran torpes y demasiado novatos. Ambos movieron sus lenguas al mismo tiempo y chocaron con ellas, provocando que ambos se separaran y se rieran en voz alta.

—Volvamos a intentarlo, esta vez yo…yo… yo moveré mi lengua y tú abrirás los labios, ¿vale?— ¡Era tan jodidamente embarazoso! Las mejillas del shinigami sustituto estaban encendidas, pero gracias a la oscuridad, Inoue no podía notarlo.

—B-bien— respondió ella, volviendo a acercarse a Kurosaki-kun. El chico la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, acercándola lo suficiente como para practicar de una forma más cómoda. Los dos cerraron los ojos y Kurosaki volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, tocándolos con suavidad.

Orihime entreabrió sus labios, tal y como Kurosaki-kun le había indicado. Él, como ya había comentado, movió su lengua por los labios de ella, provocando escalofríos en la joven. La lengua de Ichigo era caliente y muy húmeda y se movía de forma lenta y torpe por entre sus labios.

Aun continuaba siendo un beso torpe, pero al menos había sido mucho mejor que el primero. Los dos se separaron, mirándose con sus mejillas ruborizadas y con sus labios entreabiertos. —Tendremos que practicar un poco más, pero ya no será hoy, sino mañana— comentó Kurosaki. Orihime asintió.

Ella no estaba segura si todo eso significaba que él le devolvía los sentimientos, pero debía imaginar que era así. ¡Él no iba a besarle si no le gustaba! Los dos se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el apartamento de Inoue bajo la fría noche de otoño.

Orihime sentía que su corazón latía de una manera estruendosa, quería salirse de su pecho y ya deseaba estar en su habitación para comenzar a fantasear (de manera inocente, obviamente) sobre los dos besos. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso estaba mal. Había comenzando **algo **(aun no sabía que era) con Kurosaki-kun con una gran mentira. Pero ya ella encontraría la forma de decirle, por el momento, ella sólo disfrutaría esa sensación de paz que le brindaba el estar junto a él.

Ya tendría tiempo en el futuro para decirle.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Les gusta? Espero que sí! He estado algo deprimida durante todos estos días, asi que aquí me he liberado un poco, xDD**

**¿REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

**CAP II**

La mañana trascurría con gran normalidad en la ciudad de Karakura. Las rosadas hojas de sakura alfobraban de forma natural las calles y los rayos de sol iluminaban el hermoso cielo azul. No se veía ni una sola nube que fuera a empañar el día que prometía ser soleado.

Un grupo de niños, de no más de diez años, corrían por la calle y uno de ellos, de forma accidental, tropezó con ella. —L-lo lamento, Sempai— gritó el pequeño con mejillas ruborizadas antes de comenzar a correr calle abajo. Orihime no tuvo tiempo de decirle al pequeño que realmente no importaba. Ya él se había marchado.

—¿Estás bien?— cuestionó Ichigo con voz seria. Sabía muy bien que aquel pequeño no había podido hacerle mucho daño a Inoue, pero él jamas perdía la oportunidad de saber que ella se encontraba bien. Él le había prometido un día que la protegería y esa protección no sólo se refería a los eventos de hollow y otros seres sobrenaturales, sino de todo lo que le rodeara. Ichigo nunca ponía en duda el hecho de que ella era fuerte... Orihime era fuerte (emocionalmente era mucho más fuerte que él) pero su aspecto delicado y dekasiado inocente no le ayudaba a su sobreprotección.

—Estoy bien, Kurosaki-kun. Gracias.— replicó ella, con una pequeña y muy tenue sonrisa. Él asintió, para luego continuar caminando hombro con hombro hacia la escuela. Su relación no había cambiado del todo, todo era igual. A excepción de los besos de bienvenida y despedida... pero eso era otra cosa...

Ichigo no era idiota. Él podía ser en ocasiones demasiado despistado como para percatarse de algo... pero él no era idiota. Él sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que Orihime estaba ocultando algo. A ella le ocurría algo y él no tenía idea de que era. Ella estaba la mayor parte del tiempo espaseada (algo que no era fuera de este mundo puesto a que ella era bastante espaciada en sus cosas), parecía nerviosa la mayoría del tiempo y...

... y sus sonrisas no eran las mismas.

Orihime poseía una sonrisa que él (que le llamaran tonto, le importaba una mierda) comparaba con los rayos del sol. Brillantes, tenues y podían iluminar la oscuridad de cualquiera. Sus risas eran parecidas al sonido de las campanas al ser sacudidas por una ráfaga de viento en la primavera. Ella era lo más parecido a la perfeción que él conocía. Por eso él no podía entender que ocurría.

¿Había hecho algo mal él?

¿Acaso él era el culpable de la infelicidad de ella?

Él estaba realmente confundido.

—¿Inoue?— faltaba poco menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la escuela, sólo debían cruzar tres esquinas más y listo.

Orihime se volteó y dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, la que hizo que su corazón latiera de forma fuerte. —¿Kurosaki-kun?— preguntó ella. Los ojos color chocolate de Ichigo se veían ópacos y eso hizo que ella se preocupara. ¿Qué le ocurría a Kurosaki-kun? ¿Por qué sus ojos no brillaban?

Ichigo negó la cabeza. —Nada, Inoue. No es nada— murmuró él. Kurosaki jamas se había distinguido por ser el mejor con lo que a los problemas emocionales se refiere. Él era un guerrero. Él peleaba y salvaba al mundo de los cataclismos espirituales. ¡Él no era bueno distinguiendo las emociones de su novia! Quizas ella estaba actuando de forma normal y él la veía diferente... o quizas era un problema femenino. ¡Él no sabía!

Los dos continuaron caminando y de alguna forma u otra, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y sus hombros se despegaron, como si se estuvieran separando poco a poco... como si cayeran en la monotonía. Orihime lo sabía. Ella misma había tomado esa decisión.

¡Ella no podía herirlo de esa forma! Ella sabía que había sido demasiado egoísta la noche (hace unas cuatro semanas atras) en que le confesó sus sentimientos. ¡Ella no quería herirlo! Ella lo amaba, realmente ella lo amaba. Ella se sentía tan feliz a su lado...

Cada vez que le veía, su corazón palpitaba de forma estruendosa y una tonta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando ella lo veía en sus vestimentas shinigamis. Un sentimiento de orgullo se extendía por su pecho cuando lo v eía sonreír triunfalmente cuando él le ganaba a un hollow.

Ella lo amaba.

Ella adoraba cuando él fruncía su ceño, cuando él le miraba con esas orbes de tonalidad café. Su amor hacia él era tan grande que al final... al final a ella le daba miedo. Le daba pánico el pensar en que algún día ellos serían separados para siempre. No sería una historia romántica como la de la princesa Vega y Altair, ellos no tendrían un puente para verse. No iba a ver nada.

Cuando ella muriera... si tenía suerte ella iba a convertirse en un hollow y eso era si tenía suerte, por que según las investigaciones de Urahara-san, lo más probable fuera que su alma fuera enviada al infierno. El perdón de la cámara de los 46 sólo duraría mientras ella estuviera con vida, luego... luego nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Por eso ella no podía continuar asi con él. Ella sería demasiado egoísta si lo ilusionaba demasiado. Ichigo y ella no iban a verse despues de su muerte. Ellos iban a ser separados... aunque ella no tenía una certeza de que su amor durará toda la vida (por lo menos ella sí sabía que el suyo duraría no sólo en esta vida, sino en las próximas).

El edificio del instituto ahora se encontraba frente a ellos. Los dos miraron el enorme portón de la escuela y suspiraron. Ichigo fue el primero en dar un paso para entrar al instituto. —Kurosaki-kun— la llamada de la chica lo hizo voltearse y para su sorpresa recibir un fuerte y cálido abrazo por parte de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¡Ella no actuaba de esa manera! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—I-Inoue...—

La chica lo miró con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. Sus orbes grises brillaban ante los rayos del sol y una sonrisa tímida iluminaba su hermoso rostro. —L-lo lamento K-kurosaki-kun— murmuró ella, limpiando con su antebrazo su rostro repleto de cristalinas lágrimas. —Creo que estoy demasiado sensible hoy— se excuso tratando de embozar una amplia sonrisa. Lo único que consiguió fue una triste y débil mueca.

—Inoue...yo sé que probablemente no seré la persona más indicada para consolarte o entenderte... pero yo te juro que deseo entenderte, deseo saber el por qué en tampoco tiempo todo esto se está desmoronando. ¿Qué demonios ocurre?— exigió él, elevando la voz y ganándose unas cuantas miradas por parte de algunos alumnos que entraban al instituto corriendo.

—No podrías entender...

—¿Y por qué no me das la oportunidad a mi de decidir si puedo o no puedo entenderlo? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para no comprender algo que tiene que ver contigo?— le espetó molesto y con ciertos matices de dolor escondidos tras sus duras palabras. Orihime negó la cabeza, testaruda. —¿Por qué no confías en mí?—

—¡Siempre he confiado en ti, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Es sólo que estoy harta de tener que sentirme inútil y de tener que recibir la ayuda de otros! Me siento enferma de sólo pensar en que tú podrías ser herido...

—¿Quien carajos tendría que herirme?—

—¡Ellos!— gritó ella, llevando sus manos a su rostro.

Ichigo suspiró, llevando su mano izquierda al hueso de su nariz, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Los arrancar, los espadas... Aizen, todos ellos han sido derrotados. No hay nadie que pueda hacernos daño ya, a excepción de los hollows de bajo nivel pero ellos jamas te harán daño a ti y mucho menos a mí— explicó él, tratando de calmar el creciente coraje en su interior.

—¡No! ¡No entiendes! ¡Ellos no son los que me preocupan!— le gritó ella, atrayendo la atención de unos estudiantes que caminaban a lo lejos.

—¡Pues explícame de una maldita vez que está ocurriendo, por que no entiendo!— cada vez más, los tonos de voces de ellos se elevaban y los estudiantes que a lo lejos se aglomeraban, se quedaban estupefactos de ver a los dos jóvenes gritarse el uno al otro.

Los labios de Inoue temblaban y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados. Ella jamas había pensado discutir de esa forma tan fea con Kurosaki-kun y menos enfrente de los portones del instituto. Ella sabía que él sólo trataba de ayudarla, pero ella no podía permitir que él se enterara de lo que estaba pasando. —Y-yo lo lamento Kurosaki-kun— sus puños se relajaron y con un rápido giro de talones, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta del instituto, dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Inoue!— gritó él, antes de ser alcanzado por unos muy preocupados Ishida y Sado.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

—¡Inoue!— la voz fuerte y perfecta de Rukia resonó por su apartamento. ¿Qué hacia Kuchiki-san allí? Ella ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta a Tatsuki-chan cuando había ido a verla, mucho menos le abriría Kuchiki-san.

___Knock Knock Knock_

—¡Inoue!— volvió a llamar Rukia, tocando fuertemente a la puerta del apartamento. Orihime continúo observando el techo de su habitación, recostada de su futon. ¿Acaso nadie podía entender el hecho de que ella no deseaba hablar con nadie? ¿Tan difícil era? Si bien era cierto de que ella siempre había sido una chica amorosa y muy amable con todos, ella también era una humana. Los humanos son imperfectos y aunque nadie lo creyera, ella también lo era. Ella merendaba comidas extrañas, lloraba a menudo, platicaba con un cuadro y soñaba con cosas raras... ahh y también ella había sido excluida de la Sociedad de Almas.

_Knock Knock Knock_

—¡Inoue! Juró por Kami-sama que sino me abres esta maldita puerta, voy a contarle a Ichigo acerca de la decisión de la cámara 46— dijo Rukia de forma fuerte y logrando que Orihime se colocara de pie de un salto y corriera hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón.

—¡No le digas, Kuchiki-san! ¡No le digas!— suplicó la chica, observando a Rukia. La shinigami de cabellos negros negó la cabeza y asintió.

—No planeo decirle nada, Inoue— comentó ella, entrando al apartamento.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— cuestionó Orihime luego de un minuto de silencio.

—Todos en la Sociedad de Almas lo saben, Inoue. Es una gran sorpresa que Ichigo no lo sepa, y tampoco el resto de los chicos. Urahara-san me explicó que Ichigo no lo sabía y prácticamente tuve que darle un puñetazo a Renji para que no metiera la pata— ese cabeza de piña podía ser en ocasiones un gran dolor en el trasero, igual que Ichigo.

—Gracias por no decírselo, Kuchiki-san—

—Somos amigas, Inoue. Ademas, no voy a ser yo la que se lo diga. Ese es tú trabajo y por eso vine. Tú vas a decirle a Ichigo toda la verdad y listo. Yo no quiero ver a ese baka sumergido en una gran depresión y todo por que tú no quieres hablar.— le espetó seriamente Rukia.

Orihime la observó paralizada un instante, antes de tragar seco —Yo no puedo decírselo, Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun se enfadaría muchísimo y podría...

—¿Cometer una locura?— la mujer sonrió ante la sacudida de cabeza de Orihime. —Déjame decirte algo, Inoue. Yo soy una shinigami y siempre mostraré respeto hacia la Sociedad de Almas... pero yo ya me fui en contra una vez por una muy querida amiga. Créeme, no va a importarnos a Renji y a mi hacerlo mismo una vez más por salvar a nuestra querida amiga.

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo.

* * *

N/A: Sintiéndome realmente triste, puesto a que mi computador se ha dañado ( :'( en paz descanse Sam Winchester, mi ordenador) me he puesto a escribir este cap sumamente corto pero no peleen mucho, mi musa realmente sockea en estos días xDD Aparentemente mi cerebro a ideado una nueva batalla SS contra KT xD abrá que ver que formo. Sobre Ichi & Hime peleando... me gusta el drama xDD

Los veo en la próxima (probablemente dentro de dos o cuatro meses, xDD buuu Killer, estas actualizando muyyyy lentooo... peleen con mi cerebro!


End file.
